


Flexibility is key

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Party Games, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Buck and Eddie get really close during a round of Twister at the fire fam’s bi-weekly game night
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 242





	Flexibility is key

**Author's Note:**

> https://promptabuddie.tumblr.com/post/189812248769

_**Flexibility is key** _

Finding out buck was freakishly flexible for a pretty built and tall guy was not something Eddie needed to learn while wearing sweat pants.

He’d been trying to hide his boner and couldn’t readjust without forfeiting which went against everything they stood for. Thankfully no one was looking at one another’s crotch and he wasn’t wearing more form fitting clothing.

He felt like hitting chimney with the spinner board as he was pretty sure the guy was making it harder for him and buck on purpose.

“Looking good babe. But buck isn’t going down without a fight.” Chimney laughed with Hen beside him as Karen was close to losing her placement of an hand.

“Not without being in bed” buck joked and Eddie was thankful that he was facing down to hide his blush. Fuck!

“Duh chim. Remember buck’s claim he’s been with and I quote "like 50 yoga instructors” before from what Bobby told us.“ Hen says before spinning it this time which showed as it wasn’t painful to do.

The simple thought of buck in yoga pants let alone shorts doing that. God knows if he was as much of a horndog as buck and the others claim then they used those poses for sex. He had to. Did he still remember them? And there was Eddie’s dick again. No!

"I give. I need to go to the restroom.” Karen said getting up and moving past hen and chimney.

“And then there were three.” Both maddie and chimney said while he spin it again.

“Hen is he cheating?” Eddie had to ask as he eyed bucks ass to his right. No. Don’t stare.

“Not since I got out but I wouldn’t put it past him. He isn’t lying now.”

“He has a name. Left foot green.” Chimney shouted.

With that buck was suddenly reaching under Eddie to get at the closest one to him. His arm was against Eddie’s thigh so close yet so far from his dick. Please. don’t. notice.

“Eddie whatever you do don’t go down on me.” Eddie fought not to choke at his words. “I wanna keep my arm. please man.” Buck continued as maddie was laughing away. He wasn’t sure if she was laughing at his words or Eddie’s reaction.

Eddie knew buck wouldn’t last or at least shouldn’t last with how his torso was half twisted. His infuriatingly long and strong legs were stretched out.

“Wait. Did you sleep with the yoga instructor you introduced me to buck?”

“That was past buck 1.0 but yeah. It was just a one time thing mads.” Buck said while chimney took his sweet time. “She gave you a good deal didn’t she?”

“Left hand yellow!” Hen said hurrying the game up having mercy on them.

The next seconds were chaos.

Maddie moved but slightly bumped bucks knee. Buck lost his footing and went down like a tree. He brought maddie and Eddie down with him. The worst part was buck’s arm being trapped under Eddie’s body for long enough he had to feel Eddie’s erection. Holy shit!

Eddie waited for buck to joke about it at his expense as maddie was helped up by hen and chimney.

Buck got up slowly while remaining silent as he offered a hand to help Eddie up.

Buck took off to the kitchen once they were up. He only muttered saying he needed to get a drink of water completely abandoning the lime soda he had on the moved coffee table.

Eddie took a breath before going to apologize. Did he creep out buck by being hard on top of him. Fuck. Could buck know he was attracted to him now or did he think it was about maddie?

He walked in slowly seeing bucks face and shirt a little wet.

“Needed to cool off.” He laughed but his eyes gave it away. He was thinking anxiously.

“Look-” Eddie began but buck cut him off.

“I’m so sorry man! I’m sorry I touched your dick. I didn’t mean to. I won’t do it again. It just happened and I wasn’t expecting to fall so bad.”

“Buck. It’s fine. You didn’t mean to. I thought you were creeped out by me being hard.”

“Why would that creep me out? We’re moving around and having fun. Blood gets pumping, it happens to all of us.”

Eddie took a second before carefully saying his next words.

“Would it creep you out if you turned me on?” Eddie asked leaving space between them so buck could leave at anytime.

“Uh. Not really. I mean, I’m, you’re attractive too, to me.”

“I just wanted to be clear. I got like that from watching you. But we’d never do anything unless you wanted to too. And I’m fine with you touching me for the record.” Eddie said moving closer.

“So you’re into me too?”

“I just said that buck.”

“I know. But I might need to hear it a couple more times to believe it.”

“I’m into you buck. You’re attractive to me. I like you, and I think I’m in love with you buck.” Eddie said up in bucks face now.

“Good to know.” Buck was moving forward to kiss him as Eddie began to touch his face.

“Athena freaking won and she wasn’t even playing.” Chimney said looking at the other guys.

“Athena can’t win twister without playing chim. She’s at work.” Eddie said looking confused.

“You bet on us?” Buck asked.

“Damn. I missed it. At least that tension is gonna be gone. This gives bi weekly game night a new meaning” Hen said coming over followed by the others.

Eddie pulled buck over to kiss him more like he’d been wanting to along with other things for a while.

“If me stretching turns you on then I’ve got some things to show you Eddie.” Buck whispered and winked while they moved to the couch for the next game.

They’d play and win as a team like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> https://justsmilestuffhappens.tumblr.com/post/189815228663/flexibility-is-key-finding-out-buck-was-freakishly


End file.
